


Trouble Falling Asleep

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [16]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anastasia is a gift, Des has a beautiful singing voice, Family Cuddles, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this because of Discord, This family dynamic makes me melt, Word Count: 300, found family fluff, same universe as the Scientific Method, short fic, thank you for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Anastasia is having trouble falling asleep, so she goes to her dads for help
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Dimitri allen, Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore, Dimitri Allen/Jean Descole, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Trouble Falling Asleep

Anastasia gulped. She stood at the door that led into her parents’ room, having been unable to sleep. The scarce light in the hallway barely managed to illuminate the doorknob. Anastasia let out a breath she hadn’t realized she kept, and knocked on the door.

“Come in, Anastasia,” the soothing voice of her dad, Descole, called out. Grabbing the barely visible doorknob, she twisted it and opened the door. As she stepped into her dad’s room, she heard the recognizable  _ click  _ and a bedside lamp turned on. 

The small fountain of light illuminated Dimitri’s face, eyebags and all. The man smiled, and waved at Anastasia.

“What’s up, Rora?” Descole asked, turning his lamp on as well. “Not a nightmare, I hope?”

“No, not a nightmare,” Anastasia confided. “I just… can’t sleep.”

“Oh is that it?” Des let out a light chuckle. “Want me to sing you some lullabies?” 

“Um… I was actually wondering…” and Anastasia fidgeted with her hands. “If I could sleep with you and Father tonight?”

Dimitri and Descole looked at each other. Dimitri nodded. Descole looked back at Anastasia and smiled again.

“Oh of course you can,” Des said. “Sometimes Violet would come and just slide in between me and Olivia when she was lonely. Here, I’ll get out so you can get in.”

Anastasia took her spot in the middle of the bed, and settled in. Dimitri turned his lamp off, and soon after so did Des.

“Dad…” Anastasia asked nervously, “could you sing a lullaby?”

“Of course!” Des let out a light laugh, and started singing in a soothing voice;

“Twinkle twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are.”

Anastasia let out a small yawn, and Descole repeated the lullaby. 

Anastasia wasn’t awake long enough to hear the third repetition, as she had fallen fast asleep...


End file.
